


Play Dates

by ProteinBlob



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Belly Bumps, F/M, Loli Glimmer, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Stomach Deformation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, after season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Bow stumbles upon Glimmer in a rather strange, awkward situation. She's been turned into a little kid!
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	Play Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely piece of art right here: https://twitter.com/CoconutPuffz/status/1366460105764519945

"Bow! Come to my room! I got a special surprise for you~" That's what the note Glimmer had sent to Bow said. It prompted the archer to make his way up to the queen's chambers.

Bow had no idea what Glimmer meant by "A special surprise", but judging by how excited she sounded in the note, he had no doubt it would be something fun for the both of them. It wasn't too long before he made his way to the room's entrance, giving it a knock.

"Glimmer? It's me." He called out, but got no response. He gave another knock, this one a little harder.

"Glimmer! It's me, Bow!" He repeated, once again hearing nothing. Getting worried and impatient, he made his way inside the room, relieved that it wasn't locked. 

Frantically, he looked around the room, worried that something might have happened to her. Or maybe he was early? Or maybe-

"Mmm?..." 

A soft hum brought Bow out of his thoughts, turning to the bed, where the sound came from. Upon closer inspection, he could see a moving shape under the sheets.

A relieved smile was on his Bow's face as he made his way over to the bed, reaching a hand over to the blanket above the laying form.

"Well, hello sleepyhead~" He said softly as he began to pull it back, revealing who was underneath. "Don't you think it's a bit late to-" He froze up, seeing who it was.

The young girl sat up on the bed, mouth agape as a yawn left her, her small, tanned arms reaching up as she did. She turned towards Bow, a sleepy look on her face as she rubbed her eyes, "Good morning, mister." She greeted with a smile. She was also dressed in what looked like a purple leotard, with a translucent, shimmering cape, one very reminiscent of a certain queen.

Bow just gaped at her; that pink, shimmering hair that was tied up in twin buns on the sides of her head, those wide, curious eyes, and that soft-looking body. Could this really be...

"Glimmer?" He eyed up the young lady, confused.

"Mhm! That's me!" She answered, nodding as she began crawling towards Bow. "Who are you, mister? You kind of look like my friend Bow. Are you his dad or something?" She asked, looking up at him as she kneeled at the edge of the bed. Even her voice sounded younger!

He gave a perplexed hum, looking down at the young girl. This really was Glimmer. But what happened? She's way younger now! Was this the surprise she was talking about? Why would she want to turn herself back to a kid? And one that doesn't even remember who she was. 

"Um...Glimmer, I am Bow." He answered, pointing at himself. He watched the other tilt her head up at him before starting to giggle in response.

"You're not Bow, silly! Bow's a kid like me." She said, leaning forward, her chin resting below his chest, her belly inadvertently pressing against his groin.

Bow promptly stepped back in an effort to avoid any awkward contact from the age-regressed girl, his face red. 

Glimmer exclaimed as she suddenly fell forward, but before she could hit the ground, she warped back to the middle of the bed. She couldn't stop herself from giggling as she did, "That was fun!" She proclaimed, turning back to Bow.

"You're pretty funny, Not Bow." She turned to him with a grin.

He let out a sigh, fingers massaging his temples. "We need to find a way to fix this. I'm gonna call Casta." He said, making his way to the door.

Glimmer's eyes widened in shock and worry. "Wait!" she called out to him before warping in front of him, about as tall as up to his crotch. She looked up at him with a pout, "I thought we were gonna play. Aunt Casta is just gonna get in the way." She crossed her arms in a huff.

The archer gave an annoyed sigh, "Glimmer, we need to get you back to normal."

"But can't we play a little bit first? Pwetty pwease?" She asked. pursing her lips and giving her best puppy-dog eyes as she looked up at him.

Bow's face loosened up as she looked down at her. Damn, it was no wonder Angella let her get away with so much. Those eyes were hard to resist.

"Okay. We can play for a little bit." He surrendered, Glimmer immediately perking up at that.

"Yay! You're the bestest, Big Bow!" She proclaimed, hugging his legs tight, her face rubbing right above his crotch.

His eyes widened in panic, feeling her face so close to his groin. "Ooookay, let's get to playing!" He said before prying the young lady off him, taking a few steps back before heading to the bed.

Glimmer pursed her lips with a soft groan, but followed the other eagerly, climbing on top of the bed.

"Alright, so what do you wanna play?" He asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Wanna play horsie!" Glimmer said before hopping into Bow's lap, bouncing excitedly against him as she did.

"Alright then, hop on." Bow remarked, laying on his belly, ready for her to climb on top.

"Mm-mm! Not that type of horsie." Glimmer shook her head, earning a confused look from the young man.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna play the type of horsie that I saw mommy and daddy play! When daddy's laying down and mommy's on top of him." She proclaimed, naïve of what she just said. "Mommy looked like she was really having fun!"

Bow's eyes widened in shock hearing this, his face flushed red as he realized what she was talking about. He then began to feel the young girl's hand push against him.

"Come on! Flip over!" She said, grunting softly as she tried rolling Bow on his back.

"Glimmer! Hold up! We can't do that!" He said firmly, looking into the other's eyes as he said it.

Her face immediately went back to a pout as she crossed her arms in a huff. "You said we could play, and I wanna play upside down horsie!" She whined.

"But we can't." Bow restated, now starting to sit up on the bed.

"Why nooooot?!" She whined, bouncing on the bed impatiently.

"Cuz...w-we just can't!" He answered, unable to properly tell her why that was a bad idea.

"You're mean, Big Bow!" She said, turning her head away in frustration.

He knew she was just a kid, but still, Bow couldn't help but feel a little bad for not giving Glimmer what she wants. But there was no way that he was gonna let her do that sort of thing with him. She just didn't know what she was talking about, she's got the mind of a kid after all. In that case, that just meant it was on Bow to not let himself turn to sordid, nasty thoughts, right? He just had to not have a dirty mind, right? 

After a few minutes of self-justification, Bow turned to the young Glimmer, who was still pouting and looking away from him in frustration.

Well, maybe he just had to suck it up and let her do it. It'd be much easier for her to cooperate if he did.

"...Okay, Glimmer. We can do it." He said with a sigh, watching the other instantly brighten up as she heard him give in.

"Yay! Thanks, Bow!" She instantly warped, landing right on Bow's waist, knocking the breath out of him as she did.

He looked up at her anxiously, feeling her weight right on top of his groin. All he had to do was not think anything dirty about this; sure it was Glimmer, but it's a way younger Glimmer. He couldn't dare think of anything like that while she's like this.

"Giddy up, horsie!" Glimmer beamed, already bouncing on top of Bow, giggling as she looked down at him.

Bow could feel her bounce right on top of his crotch. Every ounce of strength and willpower was being used in an effort to make his body react to the slight friction on his crotch. His teeth were gritted, and his mind was somewhere else as he tried to imagine the least stimulating things that he could. All the while, Glimmer kept giggling and bouncing on top of him, unaware of his crisis.

He was feeling pretty confident at this point, a few seconds had passed, and nothing had happened yet. Surely Glimmer would tire of this soon enough. And all without any awkwardness.

"Hm?" Glimmer hummed curiously, her face shifting from childish joy to confusion. Her bouncing also started to slow down. "What the..." 

Bow's eyes shot open, heart starting to race as he saw her looking down at where she was bouncing on. "Uhhh...." 

"What's this?" She asked, starting to lift herself off of him slightly, looking down to see what appeared to be a bump on his crotch. Glimmer tilted her hand in confusion, reaching a hand down to give it a grope.

"G-Glimmer, wait-" But it was too late, the young lady already had her tiny hands all over his groin, feeling it up even. She moved herself down in front of his crotch for a better view.

"Wooooah..." Glimmer mused as she kept caressing it, her mind totally focused on it. "What is this?" She asked softly, eyes wide as her hands kept caressing it, feeling it throb as she did.

Bow bit his lip, the feeling of Glimmer's hands on him paralyzing the young man as he laid on the bed, at the other's mercy. His only hope was that she would get bored and stop doing this.

After a few more seconds of curious touches, Glimmer's hands reached up to the hem of Bow's pants, wanting nothing more than to see what the strange, large lump was.

The archer then shot his head up, feeling Glimmer's hands on his waistband, panic setting in. "Glimmer! Stop-" But his words fell on deaf ears as she pulled his pants down with a grunt, watching as the hard, throbbing appendage popped out.

Her eyes widened in awe as she saw it, "Woooow!" She gaped, staring up at it as it dangled right in front of her face. "It's so big!" She remarked, Bow covering his face in shame as he felt his hardness throb in the air, it right in front of Glimmer.

"It's bigger than daddy's!" She added, her hands now reaching up to try and wrap around the dark length, prompting a sudden moan from Bow.

"G-Glimmer...stop..." He huffed, gripping the sheets under him as he felt her curious rubs and touches.

She didn't seem to hear him, as she continued to caress his cock, her eyes moving up from his base to his tip, which she noticed dripped a clear liquid. "Hm? What's this? It looks like honey." She remarked, her mouth opening and her tongue pushing out of her mouth as she rest it against the tip, giving it a quick lick.

"Ah~" Bow moaned out, feeling the small tongue against the underside of his tip, making it throb and drip even more.

"Hmm, it tastes weird. But I like it" Glimmer remarked with a grin, noticing more of the 'honey' dripping from Bow's tip, prompting her to lick it even more. Her hands continued to lightly fondle his shaft as she did. All the while, she kept instinctively grinding against the bed.

Bow had to stop this, he needed to stop this before it went too far, even if it was already pretty damn far. "G...Glimmer~" He tried to stop her, but it came out more as a moan. The feeling of her small, eager tongue against his tip, as well as her hands on his shaft made Bow buck against her, biting his lip in an effort to muffle his moans.

She kept circling her tongue around his tip, humming softly as she tasted what dripped out. Her hands also began stroking him fast, as if she figured out that was the source of the interesting-tasting substance. Soon enough, however, Glimmer began to wrap her lips around the tip, tongue still working around it as she did. 

Bow hissed through his teeth softly, gripping the sheets under him tightly as he felt Glimmer start to take more of his hardness in her mouth. He could even feel her start to push some of it down her throat. All the while, her hands were bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

"Glimmer~ Please~" He cried out, trying to get her to stop once more, but he couldn't deny that he was enjoying this way more than he should. He would be in so much trouble if someone found out.

The young lady kept humming around his shaft, eyes closed as her tongue kept circling around the tip, her hands no longer randomly caressing him, now making a combined effort to stroke his cock. All the while she grunted softly as she began to take more and more of his cock down her throat. The sounds of Bow moaning and whimpering goaded the young woman on.

"Ahh~ Haaah!~ G-Glimmer! Wait, I'm - Mm! Ahh!~" He kept crying out, trying to reach for her, but every wave of pleasure stalled him, controlling his body as he was a hair's length away from climax. And it seemed Glimmer had no intention of stopping.

Realizing the inevitable, Bow braced himself for what was to cum, moan after soft groan leaving him. He shot his head back, a loud cry of pleasure leaving him as his orgasm shot down the other's throat.

Glimmer's eyes widened in surprise, feeling the warmth shooting out of him. Despite this, she continued to swallow as much as she could, her stroking getting more rhythmic as she tried her best to milk out as much as she could. Her eyes were half-lidded as she concentrated on swallowing every last drop. Despite this effort, a bit of it dripped past her lips as she gave a soft gag at how much she felt shoot out of him.

Bow went limp on the bed, gasping hotly as he relaxed his grip. His eyes were closed as the realization of what just happened didn't hit just yet. All he knew was that that was an experience unlike any other.

She slowly pulled her mouth away from his cock, lips parting from the tip with a wet pop as she gasped softly for breath, looking down at the now semi-hard member. Her eyes moved to Bow, who was laying down, exhausted. 

"Hey, Bow? Are you-" She reached over to him, stopping as she felt something going on with herself. Looking down, she noticed a wet spot on the crotch of her outfit.

"Oh no..." She whined, turning back to Bow. "Hey Bow! I think I wet myself." She remarked, crawling towards her, watching as the other began to sit up in response to her shrill cries.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seemingly still in the haze of pleasure to realize what was going on.

"I made a mess...I think I peed myself." Glimmer whimpered, on the brink of tears as she looked down at the crotch of her outfit, a dark, wet stain present.

Bow looked down at it, realizing what it really was. He then turned back up to her, "You didn't pee yourself, Glimmer. This is just what happens when you get excited." He answered calmly.

"So...this is normal?" She asked, wiping the tears that nearly formed in her eyes.

He just nodded with a smile, "Yup. Perfectly normal." He assured.

She gave a few more sniffles before sitting back up on her knees, glancing down at the wet spot again, "Well...could you clean me up, please?" She asked, her face red in embarrassment as she asked.

He hesitated, everything that just happened hitting him in one second. Little Glimmer blew him, whether she knew it or not, she was giving him a blowjob. And he didn't do a thing to stop it. He was just as guilty, if not more so of taking advantage of her. This couldn't continue, he knew that they couldn't keep this up, especially while Glimmer was like this.

"...Of course I can." He assured, reaching a hand over to caress her head playfully, earning a smile and a giggle from the young lady. They were already this deep in, might as well go all the way.

"Just take a seat right here, facing me." He said, removing his shirt and tapping his bare chest. He noticed how Glimmer stared at his body as he stripped. "Glimmer." He said, snapping the other out of her daze.

"Right." She said before following his orders, sitting on his chest, her wet, crotch right in front of his face, the smell of her arousal wafting up Bow's nose. 

His heart raced once again, realizing what he was doing to her. But as long as this remained between them, it was okay right? He licked his lips as he focused on her wet crotch pressed against his chest. He reached two fingers to the band covering her crotch. Pulling it back, he was greeted the sight of the other's wet, younger sex near his face, the scent of it even more prominent and alluring.

Glimmer whimpered softly, biting her lip as the air touched her bare pussy. "What are you...going to do?" She asked softly, watching him intently as she bit her finger anxiously.

He gave an anxious gulp, opening his mouth as he looked up at her. "I'm gonna clean you up~" He answered, pushing his tongue out and pressing it against her cunt, already eliciting a pleasured squeak from the other as she reached down to grab the sides of his head.

"B-Bow! I-It feels so tingly~" She moaned out, gripping his head tighter as she started to rut against him.

"Don't worry, it'll feel even better." Bow assured softly, glancing up at her before turning back to her sex, his tongue lapping against her slowly at first. The sounds of her shrill moans and squeaks of pleasure were more than enough to make him keep going. Her taste was also intoxicating, as much as it was when she was older.

Glimmer's mouth was agape as moan after pleasured cry left her, cheeks red as she practically screamed in pleasure. The feeling of Bow's tongue against her sensitive sex made her mind go hazy in bliss. Her hips kept rubbing against his face, wanting nothing more than to feel that warm, loving tongue against her.

His mouth was on autopilot, tongue happily licking faster against Glimmer, his hands reaching to her hips to keep her in place as he did. He could feel himself getting hard again the more he tasted her. His hums were muffled against her crotch as her slick dripped down his lips and to his chin.

"Ahhh!~ Bow!~ I-I'm...I'm feeling..." She trailed off, gritting her teeth as she started to grip the other's hair, feeling herself reach something, but was unsure what. All she knew was that it made her grind against Bow faster, chanting his name softly as sweat stained the inside of her outfit.

"Bow~ Bow! B-BOOOOOW!!~" Her head shot back as she cried out into the air shrilly, her climax hitting her like a ton of bricks as it rocked her entire body.

Bow opened his mouth widely, accepting of every last drop of slick from her down his throat. His hands moved down her hips, now lightly cupping her rear as he kept her steady, anticipating her losing her balance.

And she did, after those glorious seconds of orgasm, Glimmer nearly fell off of Bow and onto the bed. Luckily, he was there to catch her and set her down carefully. He watched her gasping softly, catching her breath as she laid on the bed, eyes shut as she curled up slightly.

This was the perfect way to stop this, they both felt pretty good for it, and he felt confident that he could strike a deal with Glimmer about no one finding out about this while also making sure they found a way for her to return to normal. He started to reach for his pants, starting to slide them on and get dressed.

"Mmf...Bow..." 

His attention turned to the young queen, concern on his face as he did. "Glimmer? Are you okay?" 

She nodded, opening her eyes, looking up at him with a smile. "Bow, I love you."

His cheeks went a dark red as he heard that. Sure, he was extremely flattered and happy to hear that, but to hear it from a much younger Glimmer made it feel even better somehow.

"I love you too, Glimmer." He remarked, watching as she leaned up to peck his lips. A giggle escaped her as she sat on her knees, still catching her breath as she looked up at him.

The two just stared at each other, Bow still naked as they did. It didn't seem as awkward, given what had just happened between them.

Glimmer gave a soft hum, her face shifted as she glanced down. "Bow..."

"Yeah?" He asked, reaching a hand to her shoulder.

"I...I know that when two people love each other, they do...stuff in bed." She confessed, her face getting flushed once again, eyes glancing away nervously. "And I...I wanna do that stuff with you. Because I love you." She confessed.

Bow's heart was racing, both at hearing this confession, and also at the implication Glimmer was giving. But, how did she know about this anyway?

"I've seen mommy and daddy do it, so I think I know a bit about what's supposed to happen..." She added, "And I know we both gotta be naked for it." 

With a deep breath, Glimmer began to strip down for Bow, starting to remove the leotard from her body, pulling her arms out of the arm holes before starting to worm her way out of the neck hole. As she did, Bow watched as her petite, chubby, naked form was on display. She kicked away her outfit, leaving her just as naked as the other. Her heart was racing as she looked up to Bow, noting his focused, wide-eyed gaze. 

"Do...What do you think?" She asked softly, laying on the bed, looking up at Bow expectantly.

His mind was racing even faster than before, thoughts of what he should do, what he wanted to do, they all were conflicting with each other the more he stared at the young queen. This was the point of no return, the one that would settle how the rest of the day would go for him. And he knew he needed to set a good example for her.

"You look beautiful, Glimmer." He answered with all sincerity, hands reaching down to her hips, softly caressing them as he stared at her chest. He licked his lips as he leaned down towards her chest, wrapping his lips around her tiny nipple, tongue circling it as he did.

"Ahhh~ Bow!~" She cried out shrilly, hands reaching down to grip his hair once more, not wanting him to ever pull away. She could feel herself getting 'tingly' and 'messy' again down there, no doubt a result of Bow's mouth on her. 

Bow was one step ahead of her; his fingers began rubbing against her entrance, two of them prodding against her as he kept teasing her olive-colored tips. Glimmer's shrill, pleasured groans kept Bow attached to her, his digits rubbing against her entrance for now.

The young queen keeps arching against his fingers, soaking them with her arousal as she held onto him for dear life. However, feeling him pull away, she looked down at him wide-eyed. 

"Glimmer...I'm gonna put my fingers inside of you...it might hurt, but I promise it'll feel better when you get used to it, okay?" He asked, his fingers pressed against her wet sex.

She just looked down at them, then back at Bow, mouth agape as she panted softly. After a few seconds, she quickly nodded, "Okay Bow. I'm ready." She assured, her tiny hands reaching down to grip his shoulders tightly as she did.

He took a deep breath, his index and middle finger pressing against her sex, feeling it start to give the more he pushed. Soon enough, he was halfway inside, stopping as he heard Glimmer's cries, and felt her nails dig into his shoulders. 

"Glimmer! Are you okay?" He asked, looking up at her worriedly. He saw her eyes rolled back, her mouth agape and gasping hotly. He could feel sweat running down her body as he rest his chin against her.

She remained still and unresponsive for a few seconds before turning back to Bow. "I...I think I'm ready~" She grinned, knowing full well what she was talking about.

His eyes widened at her response, "But, I only just put my fingers in-"

"Bow, please! I can handle it!" She assured loudly, looking in his eyes as she said it. She had a pout on her face as she kept a hold on his shoulders. "I know I can do it. Please?" She asked, expression loosening up as she pleaded.

He just stared at her, surprised to see her so determined to go through with this despite being so young. Did she really understand what she was in for? The determined look on her face was starting to convince Bow as he looked down at her again. 

"...Alright, Glimmer. I'll do it." He said before starting to sit up, pulling his fingers out of her, prompting a surprised moan from Glimmer. He quickly licked them clean before sitting on his knees, his hard cock smacking on top of the other as he did.

She looked down at it with a soft gasp, panting hotly as she felt the long, hard member on top of her body. The base of it touched against her crotch, and from that to the tip, it reached all the way just above the middle of her stomach. Nervous sweat ran down her forehead as she stared at it, feeling it throb and drip on top of her chest.

Bow could see just how anxious she was, but he also knew that once Glimmer had her sights set on something, there was no way to talk her out of it. No matter what.

"Alright...you can do it now, Bow." She assured, looking back up at him with a grin.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wanting to at least try to dissuade her just in case.

"Yes, I'm sure. I really want this~" She nodded, spreading her little, chubby legs for him as she was preparing herself for the inevitable. She watched as Bow begrudgingly pulled back, lining the tip of his member up to her entrance. His hands rested on her thighs as he looked into her eyes.

He knew that look on her face, one that was ready for anything and willing to wade through it all for an amazing reward. He just wished that she wouldn't be too mad at him when they turn her back to normal.

Bow took a deep breath, gritting his teeth as he began to push himself inside the other's tight sex, both of them grunting and tensing up as they continued. The sounds of Glimmer moans and cries were enough to make Bow continue, if his own desire didn't keep him enough that is. 

Glimmer felt like she was gonna be torn in half by the massive member, her head shot back and her mouth agape as she kept screaming in pleasure. It hurt so much, but the pleasure of it all was more than worth it as she gripped tightly onto the sheets under her. Her body shuddered the more she felt push inside it, and she wanted more and more.

He was halfway inside, and he could see his cock bulge inside Glimmer, a clear lump on her lower body indicating just how deep he was. It was concerning, but he was much too interested in continuing to care. He now only had an inch to go, and then he would be all the way in.

She kept whimpering and gasping softly for breath, reaching her hands down to the bulge on her belly, feeling it move around inside her. She couldn't help but start giggling as she felt it, looking up at Bow. "S-so big~" She remarked with a grin, hands now starting to rub it as she felt him push deeper until finally he was all the way in.

Once he made it, Bow took a moment to catch his breath, his cock throbbing and twitching as it filled up Glimmer's sex. He stared down at her, waiting for her to say something else. "Glimmer...how are you feeling?" He asked, hands moving from her legs to her hips, softly caressing her body as she laid down.

A few moans left her, as well as some whimpers of bliss, she gaped up at Bow, still shuddering and quivering in pleasure as she kept her legs spread. "I feel....amazing~" She answered with a grin, "It feels so good inside me! I wanna keep going so bad, Bow!~"

That was all Bow needed to hear, as he began to pull back, the bulge on Glimmer's lower stomach shrinking as he did. Right as he was halfway out, he slammed inside Glimmer with a grunt, starting to enjoy the sound of her crying out in pleasured pain. Her tight walls only served to get him to thrust faster, enjoying every moment of their intimacy. 

Glimmer's throat grew sore as she cried out louder and harder, gripping the sheets under her even tighter as she felt Bow thrust harder and harder inside her. Tears ran down her cheeks from both the pain of her cunt being stretched out, as well as the mind-melting pleasure of it. It was so much for the young lady, and she wanted more.

Bow grit his teeth as he was now plowing inside the young queen even faster, doing his best to muffle himself as he kept going, his grip on her hips tightening. "Fuck!~ Glimmer, you feel so good!~" He praised, looking down at her. He could see her hold on to the sheets under her, arching against his cock as her body practically came undone.

She was getting used to the impressive length inside her, the pain subsiding the longer they went. It was the most pleasure she had ever felt in her entire life. She strained her eyes open, looking up at Bow as she felt his member bulge inside her.

"B...Bow!~" She said, tears running down her face as she could already feel herself edging close to orgasm.

"Yeah?" He said, reaching a hand up to cup her cheek, lightly caressing her face as his hips kept going deeper and faster inside her. He felt Glimmer clutch his larger hand tightly, a smile on her face.

"I-Inside...do it inside~" She said as she could feel him twitching and dripping deep into her sex.

Bow didn't hesitate or stop, now accepting of the strange, beautiful predicament he was put in. "Yes! Yes, I will!" He said happily, his thrusts picking up as he kept slamming into her tight cunt.

"Glimmer! I'm gonna- HAaaaaah!!~" Bow arched forward, pleasure surging across his body as he slammed as deep as he could, feeling his load pump inside Glimmer as he came. His eyes slammed shut as he almost fell on top of her.

Her own climax almost rivaled his, feeling Bow's seed fill her up, the warmth of it making her already tight pussy even tighter as she milked it dry. She swore she could feel herself distend even more from the impressive load. Her own cries mixed with Bow's as she laid down, feeling herself go limp on the bed. Her eyes were shut as she no doubt out of it, overwhelmed from her climax, only her soft breathing coming from her.

Bow remained on his hands and knees, gasping hotly as she stared down at the young lady on the bed. He then began to pull out of her slowly, which proved difficult given how tight she was. Once he managed it, however, he felt and watched his seed leave her, making a slight puddle on the bed in front of her. 

He turned back to Glimmer, seeing a peaceful smile on her face as she laid asleep. A smile formed on his own face as he watched. He didn't care anymore about how wrong or right what they just did was. This was still Glimmer, and it still felt absolutely amazing.

"...You were a lot more willing to go through with this than I thought."

Bow's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly pulled back, hearing Glimmer's voice. Only, it wasn't the childish voice he was used to for the past hour. It was _Glimmer's_ voice.

Glimmer opened her eyes up, a smile still on her face as she rolled slightly on the bed, looking down at the load dripping from her. "Holy shit, you really filled me up, didn't ya? And it's still going~" She giggled, turning back to him.

"You...Glimmer?" He gaped, now sitting down as he stared at her. "Were you...here the whole time?" 

"Yup! I was me the whole time!" Glimmer's adult voice confessed with a grin, "I figured that I might as well play it up if we were gonna do this." She informed, still laying on her back.

"So you were just...pretending you didn't know anything?"

"Mhm." She nodded, "What, did you really think I lost my memories or something?"

"Yes! I did!" He said, hands held up, exasperated. He then cupped his face, groaning softly.

"Oh, don't act like you weren't enjoying it." Little Glimmer pursed her lips in a pout.

"I was, but I...I thought you were gone or something." He said firmly, putting his hands down. "I thought something was really wrong!"

Glimmer tensed up, realizing the worry and concern in Bow's voice. Grunting softly, she began crawling towards him, jizz still dripping out of her as she did.

"I...I didn't mean to make you feel that way, Bow, I just wanted to try something new. I thought you'd like it." She stopped beside him on the bed, resting her small hand on his thigh.

He took a deep breath, exhaling just as deeply before turning to her. "Well...you got it right. I did like that a lot." He said with a smile, prompting a relieved grin from Glimmer as she reached over to wrap her arms around him.

Bow hugged her back, now pulling her into his lap as he did. "So, this means you can turn yourself back, right?"

She tensed up in his hug, letting out a soft hiss through her teeth, "About that..."

Bow pulled back, looking down at younger Glimmer, "Glimmer..." 

"Yeah, I did cast this spell on myself so we could try what we just did, but I didn't really see a way to reverse it. So...we might actually have to get Aunt Casta or someone to help." She confessed, a hand resting on the back of her head as she did.

"...Oh, Glimmer." Bow sighed, a hand resting on her shoulder. He looked the young lady in the eyes as he sat there, far from surprised. "You're lucky I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in a commission from me, feel free to email me at proteinblob@yahoo.com


End file.
